Media content may be transmitted over a network (e.g., a cable television network, the Internet, or a satellite television network) and received by a media device that is communicatively coupled (e.g., by a wired or wireless connection) to a display. For example, media content in the example form of a television show or sports event may be multiplexed into a transport stream and broadcast via the network to one or more media devices within users' homes. Examples of such media devices include integrated receiver-decoders (IRDS), personal video recorders (PVRs), and other set-top boxes (STBs) that may be connected to a display (e.g., a television screen, a video monitor, or other suitable display device). Such media devices may be configured to present (e.g., display) the media content on the display.